


A Day at the Beach

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [20]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 20 - A Day at the Beachby Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr@kristie.lynn.b on Instagram
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	A Day at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 20 - A Day at the Beach  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter & Tumblr  
> @kristie.lynn.b on Instagram

June, 2025

It's a gorgeous Summer day to spend a couple hours at the beach. Macy, who is 6 months pregnant is getting Marisol, now two yrs. old, ready to go. Harry is gathering the beach towels, beach ball, sand buckets, plastic shovels, sun glasses and sun hats.

Harry: (shouts from downstairs) I got everything that we would need at the beach.

Macy: (shouts back) Great. Do you have the suntan lotion?

Harry: (shouts back) No. I'll get it. Thanks for reminding me.

Macy: (shouts back) No problem. We will be down in a couple minutes.

Harry: (shouts back) Okay.

Harry puts everything he has in the car. Once they arrive at the beach, Harry lays out the beach towels so Macy can sits and relax. He then gets the sand buckets and shovels out of the beach bag and lays them on the sand. Marisol picks up on of the shovels and starts playing in the sand. Harry picks up the other shovel and starts shoveling the sand into one of the buckets. 

Harry: Marisol? Watch Daddy put the sand in the bucket.

She watches Harry very intently as he fills the bucket to the top. He hands her the second bucket.

Harry: Now you try.

Marisol laughs as she takes the bucket and starts filling it up with sand. 

Harry: That's it. Good job.

Marisol's still laughing. She goes over to Macy and hands a half filled bucket of sand to her.

Macy: (smiles) Did you do this?

Marisol nods.

Macy: Very good. Now go back to Daddy and make as many sand castles you can.

Harry turns over the sand bucket du  
Marisol takes back the sand bucket and heads over to Harry.

Harry: Watch Daddy.mping out the sand.

Harry: Now, dump your bucket next to mine.

She does and now there are two small castles sitting next to each other. Marisol laughs some more.

Marisol: Ma.

Mary: What honey?

Marisol points to the castles.

Macy: (in amazement) Wow! You two did a great job.

Harry: (to Macy) Do you want to make one?

Macy gets up and sits next to Marisol and Harry. Marisol gives Macy her bucket and shovel.

Macy: Thanks honey.

Macy fills her bucket up with sand and dumps it next to Harry and Marisol's castles. Marisol claps her hands in delight.

Macy takes her hand and caresses Marisol's head.

Macy: (looks in Marisol's eyes) Having fun?

Marisol: Yes, Ma.

Macy: (looks at Harry) How about you? Are you having fun?

Harry: (locks eyes with Macy) I always have fun when I'm with my two favorite girls.

Macy gives Harry a kiss.

Macy: I'm having fun too.

They all spend the next half hour building as many castles as they could. Then when home for lunch.


End file.
